


Outcasts in the Shadows

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [34]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't normally say that either, Poor Swipes, Someone save Trauma!, Talan's rather perceptive, Things could change ... fast, ohhhhhh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: As the dust settles; more divides are formed





	Outcasts in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hellions are the awesome creations of @naaklasolus! ^^

Trauma flinched as he heard Krell’s angry bellows following the arrival of the Outcast’s adult Mandalorian. Krell was angry, Reaper was clearly upset about the arrival of this new Mandalorian and right now the intense emotions surrounding everyone were just crushing him. The skinny medic’s hands trembled as he packed, unpacked and repacked his pack, waiting for yet another summons. Another summons, more abuse, more … dare he say manipulation? Trauma knew deep down that he was not being treated right, but what could he do about it? No one could help him … no one would help him. They all thought he was Krell’s little pet, the favorite. And that? That left him an outcast even within a company that was all but outcasts themselves. 

*** 

“That’s not entirely inaccurate …” 

Jackal winced as Yamaha smacked the back of his head sharply, throwing a hurt glare at his twin. 

“Dude; that was mean. But they’re not wrong.” 

“And it’s none of their business. So shut up.” 

Yamaha growled at his twin before turning his attention to the fight. His eyes widened in alarm and he grabbed both Jackal and Sneak and yanked them to the floor. 

“ _Hit the deck_!” 

The warning was almost too slow to actually be of any use as Swipes grabbed Voss by the scruff and the belt and bodily threw the smaller A-type into a tree. The bruised and bloodied assassin was panting heavily, his entire body trembling with adrenaline as he glared at the downed assassin. As Voss struggled to get to his feet, Swipes pulled a knife from the recesses of his armor. Quicksilver took a gulp but moved to stand in front of Voss, blocking Swipes’ way. 

“Boss … that’s enough. You won; can we please just get the job done with …” 

He swallowed, looking up at the angry assassin with almost scared eyes. He’d never seen Swipes like this … then again most handler-less assassins in Swipes’ age group had been put down; so he didn’t know if this was something he could even stop. 

“ _Please_ Boss.” 

Swipes stopped, looking at Quicksilver as the anger cleared from his eyes. Lowering his knife, he looked at the rest of his team where they were staring at him with scared eyes. That look … he’d always told himself to never do anything to have his team look at him like that. He sighed, deflating as he stowed the knife back in his armor. 

“Yeah … yeah. That’s enough.” 

Shoulders drooping, Swipes padded away from his team, the Hellion crew and a heavily panting Voss to drop down onto a rock and rub his hand over his face. He’d snapped … again. Last time that had happened he’d killed his substitute handler. It felt like an eternity, sitting there on the rock and looking out into the darkness while the rest of his team and the Hellions set to work taking the fence down and treating Voss’s injuries. In fact; it was probably an hour or so before a hand on his shoulder had Swipes flinching away like he’d been burned. He looked up to see Quicksilver looking down at him; an unreadable emotion in his eyes. 

“Fence is down Boss; we’re in.” 

*** 

“So things are pretty much all falling apart then?” 

“Affirmative Hellcat.” 

Sunny nodded as he and Talan looked down at the main camp from a small rise. The divide between Outcasts, Hellions and Jedi was even more obvious from their elevated position. Talan frowned, golden eyes glowing in the dim light as he focused his attention on Krell’s Padawan learner. 

“The little _Jetii_ ; what’s your take on her?” 

“Who ‘Sparky’?” 

Sunny shrugged. He was no analyst. 

“She’s feisty, got one hell of a temper on her. She’s had a few fights with Warbrat already.” 

Frowning, he looked down at Talan. Why was the Mandalorian even interested in her? 

“She seems pretty desperate for approval though; I wasn’t there but we all know that when Krell gave Warbrat a bollocking and praised her over one of the earlier fights with the Umbarans … Warbrat said she lapped up that praise like it was a drug she’d been denied for months. She could be a danger to us if she’s that easily swayed.” 

“Indeed …” 

Talan frowned, leaning forward in his wheelchair and looking long and hard at Jysella. 

“There’s something else though … and it could change everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope ya enjoyed ^^


End file.
